


First Time

by angelcatsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Massage, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcatsiel/pseuds/angelcatsiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: The reader is super innocent and hasn't even had an orgasm before. But she's decided it's time for her boyfriend Sam to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

“Dammit. Sam, this is hopeless,” you complained, folding your arms on top of the book and leaning your head on them, closing your eyes. “There’s nothing in this damn book that can help. There’s nothing in any of these books.”

Research for this case had been hell, and even the Men of Letter’s library hadn’t been any help so far. “Why don’t we take a break?” Sam suggested. “We’ll carry on looking later. If we don’t find anything, we can always call in another hunter to help.”

You stood up, moving to one of the softer couches at the corner of the library and collapsing on the soft cushions. Sam followed, sitting down beside you, and you leaned against him, closing your eyes and smiling. You and Sam had only been together two months, but it had been the best two months of your life. You had never thought a hunter could find happiness like this.

“Come here,” said Sam, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you onto his lap so you sat facing away from him. His hands began to work at your shoulders, massaging gently, and you sighed, leaning into the touch. “Feel good?”

You nodded, closing your eyes as his enormous hands worked away the tension from your muscles. “Thanks Sammy,” you sighed, beginning to relax at last. You could still see the words and symbols of the lore books swimming behind your closed eyes, but soon the failed research was forgotten, until all you could focus on was Sam’s warm hands against your skin, separated only by your thin top.

“Wow, you’re good at this,” you commented, and heard Sam chuckle from behind you. He brushed your hair over your shoulder out of the way, pressing a kiss to the back of your neck as he did so.

His hands slipped up your top to massage your lower back, and you shivered despite his warm skin. You wanted more. Sam began to cover the back of your neck in soft kisses, and you began to feel hot, wondering not for the first time what his mouth would feel like in other places. But you’d never followed through on any of your urges; Sam didn’t know it yet, but you were a virgin. More than that, you’d never even had an orgasm. You hadn’t really experimented much with yourself, let alone anyone else. Since you’d been with Sam, the urge to give in to these feelings had been getting stronger, but your nervousness still held you back.

Sam’s hands moved back to your waist, tugging gently, turning you around so that you straddled his lap. You kissed him, your heart beating faster with uncertainty and arousal, fear and need battling for top place as Sam slipped his tongue into your mouth. He lifted his hips up against yours, and you ground down against him in response, pleasure heating your core.

“What if Dean sees us?” you panted against his mouth.

“We could move to the bedroom,” Sam suggested.

You sat back to meet his gaze. “Uh, Sam?”

“Yeah?”

'I’m a virgin' was what you meant to say, but the words wouldn’t come out. “I, uh… I’ve never…”

Fortunately, Sam quickly figured it out. “You’re a virgin?”

You nodded. “I want to do this, I do, I’m just… I’m really nervous. I don’t even know what to do.”

Sam tucked your hair behind your ear, kissing your neck softly. “I can show you,” he said softly. “I’ll help you. We’ll go slow. We don’t even have to do anything yet if you don’t want to.”

You considered it, and took a deep breath. “No, I want to.”

Sam smiled, lifting you with ease off his lap. He took your hand and stood up, leading you towards the bedroom while your stomach churned in nervous anticipation. You trusted Sam, knowing he would take care of you, and it felt good to have finally told him; you felt a little calmer now as you entered the bedroom you shared.

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, guiding you to sit beside him. “We’ll take this slow. Tell me if you want to stop, ok? I won’t mind. I just want you to enjoy this, alright?”

You nodded, giving him a smile. “Thank you, Sam.”

Sam leaned in to press his lips against yours, and you relaxed at the familiar sensation. For a while you simply continued kissing passionately, occasionally breaking away to breathe but with your foreheads still pressed together before continuing. Sam rested one hand on the back of your head, his fingers entwining in your hair while his other hand roamed up and down your back, down to your ass, squeezing gently before slipping under your top. Your own hands rested on your boyfriend’s hips, one hand sliding down his thigh. Gathering up your courage, you shifted your hand to his crotch, rubbing there just briefly, and Sam let out a small moan against your mouth.

Eventually he leaned back, unbuttoning his plaid shirt and shrugging it off his shoulders. He took your hands, guiding them to the base of his undershirt, and you lifted it off to reveal his bare chest, marked with the occasional hunting scar and the anti-possession tattoo. Taking your hands again, this time Sam guided them to his chest before letting go, and you ran your hands over the tattoo, down over his muscled abs, back up to brush over his nipples. And then he was kissing you again, on the lips first and then down to your neck, peppering kisses there. You tipped your head back, closing your eyes; you were used to the occasional make-out session with Sam without going any further, and the feeling of his mouth on your neck was something you enjoyed immensely.

Sam took hold of the bottom of your top, lifting it up over your head to reveal your bra, and you blushed a little as he glided his hands up and down your waist. “Lie down on the bed,” he told you gently, “I’m gonna make this so good for you.”

Your anxiety faded more with each moment as you pushed backwards onto the bed, lying down with your head resting on the pillows. Sam knelt beside you, leaning over you with a hand on either side of your head, kissing your neck again, your collarbone, your chest. He took hold of the traps of your bra one at a time, pulling them down and off your arms before reaching behind you. “You ok?” he checked, and you nodded. With that confirmation, Sam unfastened your bra, dropping it on the floor next to the bed.

You could feel yourself blushing, not used to anyone seeing your body like this, but Sam simply smiled, gently massaging your breasts, rubbing his thumbs over your nipples as they hardened. You gasped at the feeling.

Sam swung a leg over to straddle you as he leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth. Your back arched, wanting more of the feeling as he moved over to the other nipple. “Sam…”

Sam shuffled backwards to give himself room to kiss all the way down your stomach to the waistband of your jeans. His deft fingers unfastened the button, and he slowly pulled your jeans down your legs.

Mostly exposed now to his gaze, you felt yourself tense, and Sam seemed to notice. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured, his hands smoothing up and down your thighs. “Do you want to stop?”

You shook your head. “Keep going.”

Sam ran his hand up your inner thigh until he reached your centre. He cupped your heat in his palm before rubbing two fingers over your underwear, and you let out a whimper, your hips bucking. “Oh my god Sam…”

He grinned before finally pulling off your underwear, exposing you completely to his gaze. His fingers returned to your centre, rubbing up and down gently, flicking your clit, and you moaned. You’d waited way too long for this. Sam removed his hand for a moment, and you whined at the loss before you realised what he was doing. Your boyfriend shuffled backwards further on the bed until he could crouch between your legs, leaving gentle kisses up one thigh, getting closer and closer to your core… and then switching to the other thigh, teasing you.

“Saaaam,” you groaned, desperate for more. At last, he ran his tongue through your folds, parting them, and your head flopped back as you let out a shaky exhale. He continued to work his tongue against you, in long slow licks and zigzag motions, flicking your clit and pushing teasingly at your opening, and you were soon a whimpering, moaning mess. The heat and sensation on your core was better than you could have ever imagined.

You jumped at the feeling of a finger pressing against your opening. “Relax,” Sam murmured before continuing with his tongue, and you closed your eyes, enjoying the sensation. He slipped a finger inside you easily without any pain at all, and your nervousness soon slipped away as he worked it inside you before adding a second. He crooked his fingers up, finding a sweet spot inside you, and suddenly you were arching up off the bed, your thighs attempting to close together. Leaning on his elbows, Sam held one of your legs apart with one hand, his other hand still working inside you and his tongue flicking your clit. “Oh my god Sam…” you were panting, writhing, and then he sucked hard on your clit.

The heat that had been building in your stomach released like a spring, and you let out a cry, hips bucking, overwhelmed by pleasure so intense that it was almost too much and yet you somehow wanted more. Hot pleasure burned in your thighs and your stomach, soon beginning to fade into a pleasant warmth, and you relaxed, flopping back down on the bed, panting. Sam removed his fingers, sitting up and giving you a grin. “How was that?”

“That was incredible,” you replied breathlessly.

Crawling back up to you, Sam kissed you softly, and you could still taste yourself on his lips. “We can stop there, if you want to,” he offered.

“No,” you replied, “I want to keep going. I want to do this with you, Sam.”

Sam kissed you once more before kicking off his own pants and boxers, his length springing up to bump against his stomach. Your earlier fear returned a little as you realised how much bigger it was than his two fingers, and although it wasn’t enough for you to change your mind, it was enough for you to tense up. “Can you go really slow?” you asked quietly.

“I will,” he promised, shifting to straddle you once more. His hand slipped between the two of you, rubbing your still soaked core. At first you bucked away, still sensitive, but soon you relaxed into his touch as he slipped two fingers inside you again, stretching and scissoring you, massaging your walls. After a moment he pushed in a third finger, the stretch accompanied by the smallest twinge of pain that soon faded as you grew used to the intrusion.

When he finally removed his fingers, you were calm. You wanted this. Sam reached for the bedside drawer, pulling out a condom- you hadn’t even realised those were in there- and tore it open, quickly pulling it over his length. He glanced down at you and you gave him a smile, showing that you were ready, and he began to kiss your neck gently as he lined up. He held himself up with one hand, the other tweaking your clit, and you focused on that pleasurable feeling as he pushed slowly inside.

It hurt a little, although not as much as you had always imagined it would. “Relax, Y/N,” Sam murmured, and you shut your eyes and focused on his lips on your neck and the soft pressure on your clit. You barely even noticed once he finally pushed all the way inside, staying still for a moment.

When he finally began to thrust, you found that it burned just slightly, not exactly pleasurable, but not really painful either. Soon any lingering ache faded away, and you found yourself enjoying not so much the actual feeling, but just the idea that Sam was finally inside you, that you had taken such a huge step in your relationship and that you were as close and intimate as you could possibly be. Sam removed his hand from your clit and grabbed one of your hands, lifting it above your head and lacing your fingers together. The moans and little growls he made were the hottest sounds you had ever heard, and you reached up with your free hand to his muscular back, up to his hair, gripping it tightly as he groaned against your neck.

He didn’t last long, coming with a long moan. He stayed there panting for a moment before pulling out, slow and gentle, causing you to wince slightly. You would be a little sore tomorrow, but it was completely worth it.

Sam collapsed beside you, and you curled into his arms, still in a haze of happiness and leftover pleasure. “You ok?” Sam asked, kissing the top of your head.

“I’m good,” you replied, voice muffled against his chest. “That was amazing.”

“Glad you liked it,” Sam replied, and you could hear the smile in his voice. “You wanna do it again at some point?”

“M-hm,” you nodded. “Definitely. Thank you, Sam.”

“You’re welcome. Love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
